dollykillkillfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaruga Iruma
The main protagonist of Dolly Kill Kill. Before the Dolly apocalypse, he was a high school first year and best friends with Matsun. He was on the baseball team and had a crush on the manager, Kumano Ren. He and Matsun were known as the Freshmen Duo. Appearance hardcore He so much care for Banira History After winning a baseball game, he and the team go to a pool to celebrate. While there, Wasps start attacking and kill most of his friends and teammates. Matsun, however, pushes Iruma and Kumano into a pool to escape the Wasps, before jumping in as well. The three resurface to find their dead and dying teammates, and then make a break for the school. They hide in the school and observe the chaos going on outside; then, a DollyI'm sure you can read dolly kill kill manga on mangazuki. flying a jet crashes into the school. In the aftermath of the crash, Matsun loses one of his feet. Iruma helps Matsun and tries to escape with him and Kumano, when Wild Dolly appears with a vacuum like machine in order to suck them in. Matsun sacrifices himself in order to let Kumano and Iruma escape. They both run until they reach a bridge, where a giant pole cuts the bridge in half. Kumano is in despair and separated from Iruma. Iruma can only look on as Dollies approach Kumano, and tells her it is the end of the line He blacks out only to find himself in front of his burning home. After a time skip, Iruma is shown to be suicidal and in despair. He has taken mannequins and dressed them up like Matsun and Kumano, regretting having left them behind. Iruma sees Banira being harassed by two thugs and mistakes her for Kumano. He tries to fight them, only to stop when he realizes that Kumano is dead and Banira can't possibly be her. One of the thugs threatens Iruma with his own gun, but Banira beats up both thugs and saves Iruma. Outside, Banira also saves Iruma from a sudden Dolly that appeared. She then recruits him to join Trial and Error and drags him to their HQ, introducing Sakamaki and Daifuku to him along the way. Iruma sees the Wild Dolly again during Trial and Error's attempts to capture a Pregnant Dolly, and goes berserk--wanting to avenge Matsun. He and the Dolly fight, surprising everyone when Iruma is able to pass through the Dolly's barrier and attack it. Iruma then gets captured by the Dolly, who tries to take flight. But Banira shoots down the Dolly and lures it to a trap that Daifuku activates. Iruma and the Dolly fall into thermogelling polymer, which traps the Dolly. Iruma still wants revenge, but the Dolly manages to break free. He is rescued, but has lost a foot and is taken to the hospital. After a stint in the hospital, Iruma attempts to set out to the Dollhouse after hearing that it is where captured humans are kept. As they discuss the Scepter of God plan, Iruma becomes more desperate to get to the Dollhouse. He tries to get there on bike, while Banira finds him and scolds him, but then relents and drives the bike in order to get him there. However, the Scepter is dropped before they can get there, and Iruma gives up in despair. Daifuku arrives and reprimands him, but also relents and uses the helicopter in order to get them to the location of the Dollhouse. Upon arriving at the Dollhouse, it is found out that things in contact with Iruma can pass through barriers. They arrive and see Kyujin and Bugs, a rare Plushie type Dolly, fighting. Iruma demands to know if Kumano is alive, which Kyujin responds that she ran off into the forest that used to be there. However, Iruma aggravates Kyujin and he ends up saying that she's dead, and blaming him for leaving her before. Iruma then snaps and goes berserk, jumping towards Bugs. However, Bugs snaps his arm off and throws him around, throwing him into the helicopter and destroying the helicopter and the remaining people inside, much to Banira and Daifuku's dismay. Bugs grabs Iruma, who is shown to still be alive. Iruma suddenly regenerates his missing foot and arm and shows super strength and speed, managing to destroy many approaching Pygmy Dollies and be on equal ground with Bugs. Kyujin, not one to be one-upped, joins in on the fight. However, Iruma's body is not used to his new powers, and his regeneration is causing him to also grow weaker as it pulls tissue from other parts of his body. He passes out, with Kyujin comedically exclaiming about how he wasn't that angry and shocked that he passed out--assuming it was from his anger. Sakamaki arrives with a helicopter and Daifuku throws Iruma at him, in order to let the helicopter pass the barrier. They escape, but Kyujin is left behind when Bugs grabs onto him. He is then in a coma after the fight, but awakens when Kumano is mentioned. Kumano tells him she is training in order to fight on equal ground with him through Kyujin's blog, and it invigorates him. He begins training with Sakamaki in order to grow stronger. He also seems to have matured and is not as emotional and irrational anymore. Abilities So far Iruma is shown to have great impressive stamina despite him being injured so much .In the beginning Iruma was to shown to use a pipe, katana, and guns against a dolly which broke through their barrier . Indicating Iruma has some sort of hidden abilities. He is also shown to be a good marksman during chapter 48 to 50 when he targeting a dolly's barrier eye. During the fight with Bugs along side with Kyujin . Iruma awakens his hidden abilities which allows him to regenerate , increase psychical strength, increase speed, increase jumping height , and more tolerance to pain. This power increases even more when he is in berserk rage . There also seems to be a limit on Iruma awaken as he shown to pass out during the fight with bugs its unclear if it puts an extra strain on his body. shown to look thinner in chapter 42. His abilities have been obtained by consuming the insect's venom, which can be seen in chapter 1. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trial and Error Members